


We Are Such Good Friends

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Torture, Violence, a little bit nasty, collageAU, oc's but their just side characters for the story, okay some important people die i am sorry, sicheng gets fucked up lol, yuta needs medical help my lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: Yuta has a secret that no one knows about, until he decides to tell his dear friend Sicheng.





	1. Introductions To Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> (This isn't a complete story yet) If anyone gets the reference then i love you (I posted this on accident without finishing it, i'm sorry)

Ever since he was young, Yuta never had friends. He grew up in a household that made sure he would never come in contact with the outside world, unless it was for school purposes. His parents never wanted their son to become tainted by the filth outside, so they blocked him from it. Anytime he tried to talk to other people and make friends, his parents would scold him. Even sometimes resulting to physical harm, if it deemed fit for them at the moment. They told him things like "Everyone in the outside world isn't perfect enough" or "Being friends with someone far from perfect will only ruin you". So, with that in mind he stayed away from everyone in the world, except his parents.

 

As he got older, the mental and physical abuse got worse, and the feeling of wanting a friend came back to him. But he knew he cold never have that, or so he thought. Due to everything that happened to him when he was younger, he grew up to have a sick twisted mind. He knew that not everything about a person is perfect, so in order to have a perfect friend, he must make the person perfect himself. His parents were busy people, which was just splendid for him. Every time his parents would leave for a business trip, he would invite people over and pretend to be their friend so he could take the parts of them that were perfect, while disposing of the rest. This became his little hobby, Invite people over, cut them up, stuff their body parts in boxes, take the perfect parts and make a friend out of them. Safe to say the people watching him were always...... asleep.

 

Two years after he started _making friends,_ his parents found out about his little hobby he hid in the basement. They were shocked, they had no idea how to react to their own sons frowned upon acts. They watched in fear as he danced around the room in joy telling them how he made all of these _friends._  He could tell they were not the biggest fans, and with that said, he killed his parents and kept their body parts in a box just like the rest.

 

Fast forward to the future and Yuta has moved from Japan to Korea. He is currently a transfer student and today is his first day of collage in Korea

 

* * *

 

Sicheng lived a normal life, his parents were kind, he made friends, and he even had some relationships. When he was 18 he moved from China to Korea, and is currently attending school there. As for his living status, he lives in a collage dorm with two other people; Qian Kun and Wong Yuk Hei. Which really is not a problem. It is safe to say he is happy with his current life.

 

* * *

 

 

|Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's see how the story unfolds|

 

* * *

 

|3 Days Until the Transfer Student Attends School|

 

* * *

  

Class was over and our lovable protagonist rushes out of class. From an outsiders view, you would think he hated humanity or something like that (aka, edgy anime boi). But in reality he just does not know how to talk to new people that well. If it was not for his room mates he most likely would not even have any friends. It took him about five minutes or so to arrive at their hangout area. It was not the best, since it was a quiet and empty area, but it was perfect for them. He plopped down on one of the seats and waited for the other two to arrive. A few seconds past and he feels someone placing their hands on both of his shoulders.

 

"Hey did you hear about the new transfer student?" I heard, they aren't gonna arrive until three days."

 

"A new transfer student? How did you even hear about this?" This wasn't the first time Yukhei new something secretive from the school faulty, but he was still confused and surprised he knew anyway.

 

"I have my ways." A smile spread across his face as he placed one of his hands on his chest and the other hand on his head.

 

"I am the great Lucas of course."

 

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you don't go blabbing about it and end up getting caught by the faulty." As he went to take a seat near Sicheng, he questioned Yukhei for the 43rd time.

 

"Finally you arrived, Kun hyung." Sicheng exclaimed in relief.

 

"Sorry I was late and all, the teacher held us back for a bit just like always." He crossed his arms on the table, making it easier for his face to rest on his arms for a few minutes.

 

"It's fine, we understand how your professor is." His arms fell back into their normal positions and he sat down facing the other two boys.

 

The boys talked until it was time for them to go their separate ways. As he made his way towards class, his thoughts were filled with what Yukhei had told him before, about the transfer student of course.

 

* * *

 

|1 Day Until The Transfer Student Attends School|

 

* * *

 

Ever since Yukhei mentioned the student, Sicheng could not get his mind off it. So many hours in class spent thinking about the new student. Today marks the last day before they attend school, and let us just say Sicheng is having a hard time dealing with his thoughts once again.

 

"One more day until they arrive." The boy tossed and turned in his bed.

 

"Once they get here all these thoughts will disappear. Why do i even care so much anyway?" He stared at the ceiling for a solid five minutesasking himself the same question.

 

He shook his head and covered himself in the blank sheets. Thankfully his mind started to clear up, it did not take long for him to fall asleep. There were no dreams that night to ruin his peaceful sleep, but he deserved it. Because once he wakes up, his world will completely shift from its normal happy state it has always been like. 


	2. Say Hello To Our New Transfer Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is just a stuttering mess this chapter lol

Sicheng sits at his desk, waiting for class to start, since he arrived ten minutes earlier. A few minutes pass and the professor enters the classroom.

 

"Good morning, may I have you attention?" The whole classrooms gaze was now on the teacher waiting for what comes next.

 

"Get ready for a surprise. A new transfer student will be joining our class today!"

 

His eyes widen, he could not believe those words that came out of the professors mouth. The person who has been on his mind for three whole days is gonna be joining his classroom, how lucky?

 

"Come on in." The professors voice was as happy as ever.

 

The door opened and the student entered the room. It was boy. He closed the door behind him then wrote his name on the chalkboard.

 

"Hello guys, my name is Nakamoto Yuta."

 

Finally he was able to put a face and name on the person who took hold of his thoughts for three days straight.

 

"And I'm looking forward to joining all of you in class." He seemed very gentle, but at the same time assertive.

 

"To be honest, this is gonna be my first time in Korea I transferred all the way from Japan, Osaka to be exact."

 

"Well isn't that nice?"

 

"Alright, why don't you go find a seat? Anywhere is fine." The professor shared a welcoming smile.

 

Yuta shared a nod to the professor then turned back to the students, making direct eye contact with Sicheng catching him off guard. The elder made his way near Sicheng and sat right next to him. Sicheng became a mess, every thing was just so confusing to him. He turned to see the transfer student staring at him with an unsettling smile spread across his face. Quickly, he turned back to his desk and hoped that he would stop staring.

 

* * *

 

Time passes and class is finally over. But this time, Sicheng just sat at his desk frozen. Everyone is out of the classroom, even the professor, or so he thought. When he finally snapped back into reality, he gathered his stuff and made a break for the front door. He was so close until he heard a voice call out his name, which made him freeze again.

 

"Your name is Sicheng right? I hope I wasn't off putting to you in anyway." Even with what he said, he still managed to send shivers down Sicheng's spine.

 

"Y-Yeah my na-name i-i-is Sich-Sicheng, and n-no you we-weren't off putting in an-anyway." He was a mess once again. How was he supposed to convince him he was not off putting when he is a stuttering mess?

 

"Since I'm new, I was wondering if you could show me around the school? Y'know, just the two of us alone?" He licked his lips, but was thankfully unseen, since he was facing the back of Sicheng.

 

"Sur-Sure I can show you around during the break!" Managed to pull himself together.

 

"That's great news, I'm looking forward to it". He walked closer and closer to Sicheng, which caused Sicheng to just run out without saying any words.

 

After running decently far from the classroom and into his next one, he finally got to catch his breath. Why did he make him want to run? Why was his heart racing out of fear? Why was he so unsettling? He did notknow how to answer any of it. All he knew was that he was supposed to show him around school later, and somehow not repeat what just happened.

 

* * *

 

The professor dismisses class and Sicheng is quick to run out. Once again he is stopped by a voice.

 

"Are you ready to show me a good time?" It was none other then Yuta waiting for him right outside the classroom door.

 

He could not even speak, all he could do was nod at the elders words.

 

"Splendid!" He was quick to wrap his arms around Sicheng's and walk right next to him.

 

"Let's get going then!"

 

Without a second thought, he began to walk, not even dismissing the boy holding him so close like they are a couple. About ten minutes pass of the tour, but in this case, it is just Yuta getting really close and touchy-feely with Sicheng, while he freaks out about what to do. A lot of times, Sicheng can be seen getting flustered from the elders cuteness, he had no idea someone's smiles could be that pretty. Ten more minutes past and Yuta suddenly stops moving, catching Sicheng off guard. 

 

"Is everything alright?" Sicheng felt Yuta's hands slowly slide down his arm, letting him go.

 

"Yeah I'm okay, I just have to make it to another class soon. Thank you for asking." He took out a paper from his bag and looked through which class was next.

 

"Thank you for showing me around, I know you didn't show me everything, but I'll learn everything else!" The elder shares another healing smile.

 

"Yo-You're welcome."

 

Sicheng could not lie to himself, the smile on Yuta's face made him blush for reasons he did not know why. But in the end, he waved goodbye to Yuta and continued to his next class.

 

* * *

 

Finally school is over and Sicheng can be currently spotted laying on the couch, watching some reruns of old shows. Yukhei was still at school and Kun was out buying groceries for the house, so Sicheng was completely alone for a while. After getting bored from watching TV, he got up and fled to the kitchen, in hopes something is there. He opened a cabinet, and searched for any cereal. To his luck he managed to find a box of cereal, but it was basically empty. Food is food, so he just ate it normally without milk, since there was like nothing left. Suddenly, his breathing got heavier, his heart started to beat like crazy, and his mind was in complete discord. His head shot towards the window and saw nothing out there, but he still felt the feeling of something or someone watching him. Without a second though, he went around the house closing and covering all the windows. Unfortunately, the feeling was still there. He is now a shaking mess standing behind the couch. It got worse as he felt someone was behind him. He wanted to scream, but right before he could do so, he snapped back into reality and heard a familiar comforting voice.

 

"Are you alright Sicheng? I was just gonna ask if you could help me with the groceries, but then i saw you shaking." His voice was filled with concern.

 

His breathing slowly calmed down, along with his beating heart, as soon as he heard Kun's voice. "Ye-Yeah, I'm okay." And just as he said those words, his body completely froze, for reasons he did not know how to answer.

 

"You don't seem fine, are you sure everything is okay?" He gently placed the grocery bags on the counter, and walked towards him.

 

"I am perfectly fine, let me just help you with the groceries." He tried his best to just shrug it off and help Kun, but that was a little hard to do, considering what just happened and all.

 

Sicheng rushes towards the counter, and starts talking things out of the plastic bags. Shortly after Kun follows up behind him.

 

"Are you gonna cook today?" Sicheng asked.

 

"No, Lucas said he was gonna get take-out for us." 

 

"Oh, alright then." He finally finished putting away everything, so he stood there

 

Kun did not know how to respond. The two boys just stood there in silence, thankfully, the sound of the door opening broke the silence.

 

"I'm back from class! I also got the food." He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes along with his jacket.

 

"Welcome back, Lucas." The two boys watched Yukhei move as he placed the food on the dinner table.

 

The three boys all sat around the table, and grabbrd a plate full of food. Everything was soon back to normal. Kun and Sicheng did not bring anything up about what happened before Yukhei got here, so they decided to ignore it. A few minutes pass, and Yukhei brings up something Sicheng hoped no one saw.

 

"So, Sicheng hyung...... Who was the cute boy you were walking around school with?"

 

Sicheng was blushing, but it is not like he could have helped it. "H-He was no one, jus-just the new transfer student!" He tried his best to gather himself, before Yukhei asked about anything else.

 

"Are you guys like dating?"

 

"N-NO NOT AT ALL, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR." Quickly, He covered his mouth and curled into a ball in his seat.

 

"Leave him alone, Lucas." Once again, Kun was there to calm down the situation.

 

"What? I was just asking." He swirled the water in his cup. "I mean the new kid was all over Sicheng hyung, everyone who saw you thinks you're dating him."

 

Sicheng stayed silent, he was taken back from all of this. Time passes, and the two boys are resting, while Sicheng is wondering what he will do tomorrow. His encounter with Yuta was something else. He is not sure how he will deal with it tomorrow, especially since everyone thinks they are dating now. He tries to shake it off and just rest. Hopefully everything will be okay tomorrow, but that is ehat he thinks.

 

* * *

 

It is the next day, and the trio is currently walking to school. During their walk, Yukhei hears a voice calling out his name, which made them all stop in their tracks and turn to look behind them.

 

"Xuuuuuuuxiiii" A boy with silver hair ran towards the trio.

 

"Jungwoo hyung, what are you doing here?" Yukhei seemed to be confused at the sudden calling of his name

 

"I came to return the notes you gave me, and to walk to school with you." The elder handed Yukhei the book, then stood right next to him, waiting for them to start moving again.

 

"Wait up for me!" Instead of Jungwoo running towards them, it was Jaehyun running towards them this time.  
  


"Oh, Jaehyun! I was wondering where you were." Kun seemed relived at the sudden appearance  of Jaehyun  
  


"I thought Jungwoo ditched you to see us for a second."  
 

"Nonsense, he would never, right, Jungwoo?" He turned to Jungwoo, but it seems Jungwoo was to busy flirting with Yukhei to even respond.  
 

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Sicheng chimed in to reassure him.

 

"Well, we should start walking before we're late." Kun flicked Yukhei on the back of his head, to snap him back into reality.

 

The boys made their way to school and parted ways, except for Yukhei and Jungwoo, since they had the same class.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng enters the class room to see Yuta waving at him, with that adorable smile of his, which makes Sicheng really happy. The two of them converse before class starts, most likely talking about yesterday. A few seconds past, and the professor enters the room and begins class.

 

* * *

 

Once the class ended, Yuta turned to Sicheng and grabs his hand.

 

"After your next class, I'm gonna be waiting for you outside the door, just like last time. Promise me you will wait until I get there, okay?" Sicheng nodded in agreement.

 

He was ready to leave, but it seems Yuta was still holding his hand. To his surprise, Yuta kissed his hand then let go of it. Sicheng watched Yuta walk out of class, still a little taken back from the sudden kiss on the hand.

 

* * *

 

Time passes once again (oh boy there are a lot of time skips, I am sorry y'all, but back to the story), and Sicheng walks out of the classroom expecting to see Yuta waiting for him, but surprisingly, no one was there. Suddenly, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head, but it is only Jaehyun. Sicheng seems kinda disappointed, but tries his best to hide it. Jaehyun begins to talk to him, but Sicheng cannot hear anything. He is too focused on finding Yuta, so he keeps looking around hoping to find him. Jaehyun notices Sicheng's weird behaviour and confronts him about it.

 

"Are you alright there?" Jaehyung asks in deep concern for Sicheng,

 

"Yeah.... I'm fine, We should just get going." He begins to walk with Jaehyun, hoping Yuta decides not to come

 

The two boys arrive at the normal hang out area, and they all start to talk about things that recently happened. Meanwhile, Yuta is waiting for Sicheng outside the classroom door. Even if he saw Sicheng walk away with his friend, he is still waiting for Sicheng. He believes Sicheng will keep his promise, and meet him outside the classroom. What kind of friend would break their promise? But then again........ Does Sicheng even consinder Yuta as a friend? Fifth-teen minutes past, and Yuta still has his knees to his head while he is waiting for Sicheng. Fifth-teen more minutes past, and the makes thirty. There is a high chance he would of stayed like this, if it was not for his professor walking by and noticing him. He told him about how class was gonna start soon for him, so he got up and dusted himself off. He followed his professor to the class, though he woud rathee have wanted to wait for Sicheng.

 

* * *

 

School was over for Yuta, so naturally he made his way home. After walking for a bit, he arrived at his house and walked right up to the front door. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys, one of the unlocking the door of course. He entered the house, and then closed and locked the door behind him.

 

"I'm home from school." He took of his shoes and put on a pair of house slippers.

 

"Sorry I took so long, I'll get started on the food right away."

 

The house was completely empty, no response what so ever, but that did not stop him from rushing up the stairs to his room, to put away his things, and then change into different clothes. Even after what he had done, still there was no response. The boy began to hum as he made his way down the stairs.

 

"I'm gonna get starter on dinner now, nothing too fancy, so don't get your hopes up." He threw an a apron over his head, then tied it up nice and tight.

 

He continued to hum as he made dinner. At the state he was in right now, he seemed so happy. despite Sicheng never showing up, he still felt nice. His cooking was coming to an end, and he placed the finishing touches on the food. He took the food and placed it on the dinner table, along with all the other things, like plates and what not.

 

"Alright dinner is served, I hope you like it." He put some food on his plate then began to eat.

 

"School was great, I really like it here in this collage. All of you would love it there." He gave the purest smile, Sicheng might if died if he saw it.

 

"I'm so glad you two let me join this place, thank you so much for everything......"

 

"I'm not sure how I can repay you, Mom and Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this chapter had SO MUCH FUCKING talking, but i am sorry, it's the only way i knew how to tell this chapter


	3. Love Triangle

It has been a whole week ever since Yuta first arrived. And during that week, Yuta made friends with Sichengs friends. They absolutely adored Yuta, he was kind, funny, and cared for everyone, but it was unclear if Yuta adored them back. But that was Yuta's side of the week. As for Sicheng, he made a new friend, Moon Taeil. He was quite a flirt towards Sicheng, and sometimes, Sicheng would flirt back. Something he never did with Yuta, he would just get flustered from the flirting attempts Yuta gave. Aside from that, today is gonna mark the day he gets introduced to Taeil.

 

* * *

 

Yuta stands outside of the classroom waiting for Sicheng, like he does everyday since he arrived. The door opens, and students start walking out, some chatting and some in their own world. Yuta spots Sicheng and waves at him to catch his attention. Of course, Sicheng notices it and walks towards Yuta.  


"How was class?" Yuta asked, as he grabbed a hold of one of Sicheng's hands.  


"It was alright, but i wanted to ask you something." Despite Yuta's attempt in holding Sicheng's hand, he did not hold his hand back. All he did was reach for his phone in his pocket, and scroll through his messages.  


"Sure, ask away, darling." He tried his best to ignore the fact Sicheng just straight up shot him down with the hand holding.  


"Can we stop by somewhere? I made a friend and i want him to meet everyone, just like when i met you and all." Sicheng found Taeil on his messages and waited for Yuta's response.  


"Yes, of course, i would love to make even more  _friends_."   


He proceeded to message Taeil he was on his way. "Alright, let's start walking." He started walking and Yuta followed right next to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived outside in the campus, there stood Taeil waiting for him. He walked up to Taeil, waving as he walked.  


"I'm here, hyung!" Sicheng seemed happy to see Taeil.  


"Hello Sicheng." He shared a smile, until he noticed Yuta standing right being Sicheng. "Oh, hello, Sicheng is this your friend?" He was confused, Sicheng did not say he was gonna bring anyone, but he is gonna introduce him to his friends and all.  


He nodded in response to Taeil's question.  


"It's nice to meet you, my name is Nakamoto Yuta, i'm one of Sicheng's friends." He also shared a smile, he seemed so friendly right now.  


"Well, my name is Moon Taeil, I am also one of Sicheng's friends. But I must ask, you're the new transfer student right?"  


"Yep, I guess it makes sense if word travels, it has been a week seen my arrival."  


"Hey! You two, we should get going before the others get mad at us."  


The love triangle set out to the hang out area. Just like always, Yuta held Sicheng's arms to his chest, but unlike earlier, Sicheng does not move away his arm until they arrive there. They all seemed to be talking, but they quiet down as soon as they see Sicheng and Yuta walking with someone they do not know.  


"Hello everyone, I would like to introduce you to my new friend." He pointed at Taeil, and hoped everyone would act semi decent around him.  


"Hello, I'm Moon Taeil, it's nice to meet all of you." He smiled and waved at them.  


"It's pleasure to meet you, my name is Yukhei, but you can call me Lucas."  


"Thank you for that Lucas, but anyway, that's Kun hyung, Lucas, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and you already met Yuta hyung."  


"Don't worry about feeling awkward or out of place, everyone here gets alone great, so I'm sure you will too." Kun makes some space for the three of them to sit down.  


Time goes on and it is time for them to go their separate ways. Sicheng gets up ready to leave, but Yuta stops him by grabbing his hand.  
  
  
"Sicheng, could we maybe hang out later today?" Yuta kept his head down as he asked.  
  
  
"I would love to, but I already made plans with Taeil hyung earlier. Maybe next time though?" Sicheng felt a little bad, but he could not help himself.  
  
  
"Oh, alright.... See you later then." He tried his hardest to hide his sadness, as he let go of Sicheng's hand, and walked away.  


Sicheng hung out with Taeil the entire day, and you can bet there was a lot of flirting. As for Yuta, on his way home he bumped into a boy who hurt his leg while riding his bike. Naturally, he asked the boy to come with him and spend the night to recover his injury. The boy denied at first, but ended up saying yes due to the pain he was in.  


* * *

  
They arrived at his home and now the boy is currently sitting on the couch waiting for Yuta to get the medical supplies. The house was really nice, warm, and welcoming. If he did not have room mates of his own, he would of asked to live here with Yuta.  


"I found the stuff, now let's take a look at this." He plopped down on the floor and places his hand on the boys leg, while he other hand was wiping away the blood. "You poor, poor thing! What on earth happened to you?"   


"I was riding my bike and some stupid drunk guy almost ran me over me! I ended up crashing, but at least I'm still alive." The boy tried his best to not makes noises, even if it hurt like hell.  


"Some people need to learn, but on other news, what is your name?"  


"My name is Chenle, what about you?"  


"I'm Yuta." He finally finished up with his leg, so he wrapped it up in bandages then tied it. "There, much better now right?".  
  
  
Chenle nodded. Yuta got up and walk towards the kitchen while Chenle just sat there. "Would you liked anything to drink?"  


"I guess tea, any tea is fine."  


"You look older so, Yuta hyung, do you live with anyone? This house is so pretty and big you have to." He was still amazed at the house, but it was adorable.  
  
  
"Why thank you, and no I don't live with anyone. I've been living in this house alone for two years now. It does get lonely sometimes, but I manage." He watched as the water boiled in the teapot. "Do you perhaps want to live with me?"  


"N-NO! It's not that, I am just young and curious! I have a room mates of my own anyway." Chenle secretly wanted to, but Jaemin would scold him for it.  
  


"We're all curious. And don't worry, I'm just joking, no need to get worked up."  
  
  
With the tray in his hands he made his way towards Chenle. He placed the tray on the table, then handed Chenle a cup.  
  
  
"Thank you for everything, hyung!"  


"You're too kind, I'm just helping, no need to thank me." His finger traced the rim of the tea cup. "But I have to ask you this, are you attending SM University?"  


"Yep, but I'm really, really smart so I skipped a few grades! I am guessing you go there as well?"  


"Correct, but I'm actually new, so I'm happy i met another student."  


"So you're the new transfer student? That's so cool! In that case let's be friends!" Chenle's face was filled with joy, but he could not help it, he was always a happy, hyper kid.

 

Yuta's head turned down, his grip on the teacup got tighter making the cup shake.

 

"Yuta hyung, are you alright there?" His expression quickly changed into worry.

 

Even after Chenle asked, Yuta stayed silent with his grip getting tighter and tighter by the second. Chenle placed the cup down on the tray, and made his way towards Yuta. He called out for Yuta, but still no response. So he resorted to shaking him, which eventually made the tea spill all over Yuta and the floor.  


"I'M SORRY YUTA HYUNG, I'LL CLEAN IT UP." Before Chenle could leave, he felt someone grab his hand.  
  
"Nonsense, you're the guest, and not to mention your leg isn't in the best condition to move a lot. So please just sit down, I apologize for not answering." Yuta got up and made his way towards the kitchen.  


A few minutes passed of Yuta unsuccessfully cleaning the tea off the carpet, and him changing into new clean clothes. His attention goes back to Chenle, who is just sitting on the couch feeling guilty.  
  
  
"It's best if you stay here for the night, so make sure you alert your room mates about this. I'm gonna go get a room ready for you." Chenle could not say no at the state he is in, so he followed in what Yuta said and called his friends.  


After the call, Yuta helped him walk to his room and handed him some clothes to sleep in for tonight

 

* * *

 

|9 Hours Later|

 

* * *

 

 

it i middle of the night, and a disturbance wakes up Chenle from his sleep. Naturally, he grabbed his phone and checked the time.

 

  _[_ _3:24 AM]_

 

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark room. When the light is off the room seems so empty and cold. In the corner of his eye he could see something moving, but when he turned he saw nothing. And if that wasn't creepy enough, he heard a faint scream coming from outside the door. Chenle was practically scared for his life. So many questions were running through his head, was Yuta secretly a murderer? Was Yuta being murdered? Was he gonna die? He had no idea, but suddenly the screaming and cries for help stopped. For some reason he got out of bed to check outside.

 

The door opened slowly, and thankfully there was no creaking. He slowly made his way downstairs. The whole house was filled with darkness, besides the windows shining with the moonlight. After he made his way all the way down, he noticed a light that wasn't coming from the windows. He walked towards the light that was coming from the living room. And there he stood staring at the light, that was non other then the TV on. All the fear he built up slowly dropped. It would appear Yuta was just watching a horror film. But just as he was gonna leave back to his room, he felt a tap on his shoulder the same time the boy on the screen was screaming in pain.

Chenle followed along with the boy on the screen, and screamed backing up.

"Oh, i'm sorry for scaring you, i didn't mean it i swear."

Even if Yuta did help him, Chenle's heart was still beating supet fast. And something about Yuta was scaring him, but it was probably just because of everything that just happened.

"I-It's fine........ i'm jus-just gonna go back to my room." Chenle just ran back to his room, not even caring what Yuta would have to say.

Yuta watched as the younger ran for his life. A smile spread across his face. He turned his attention to the TV screen, where he watched a girl cut up a boy, while another boy watched.

And all of a sudden, Yuta fell on the couch and placed his fingers in his mouth, while his hand trailed down all the way to his crotch.

"One day that will be me cutting up Taeil, while Sicheng watches. I'm getting so hot just thinking about it." It took him a while to gather himself, but eventually he did.

He picked up the TV remote and basked in the darkness as soon as it was off. On his way back to his room, all he could think about was his sweet Sicheng. Which would of been normal, if his crush on Sicheng wasn't on the obsessive side of things. He now resigns on his bed doing his best to contain himself, since there is a guest here. In due time he fell asleep thinking about Sicheng, oh how unhealthy it was.

 

* * *

 

|That sure was something huh? Why don't we take a look on Sicheng's side of the story? It wouldn't be really fair if we didn't get to see his part of the story. I'm sure it will be wonderful.|

 

* * *

 

The two walked around the town having a great time getting to know each other more. Sicheng even forgot all about the guilt he felt when he said no to Yuta. Anyone could tell this was a date, even if they weren't holding hands, and kissing each other on the cheek. It was just a wholesome sight. After a while of them walking and talking, the two decided to stop by an ice cream shop. It wasn't the biggest, but at least it wasn't crowded. Even if this was basically a date, none of them would admit it if someone asked.

 

Time passes, and they finally finished their ice cream. It was already pretty late out when they got their ice cream, so of course it was time for their goodbye's.

 

"I had a really good time today, hyung."

 

"I did to. Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

 

"No it's fine, how about you?"

 

"I think i'll be fine as well. Walk safely, alright?"

 

"Will do, Taeil hyung."

 

And with that said, the two went their separate ways. Sicheng was sure he wasn't in love with Taeil, but he did have a really nice time with him today. He had hoped for many of those to come. After a while, he entered his home, where he spotted Yukhei and Lucas. Naturally, Kun asked why he was out so late. And of course Sicheng told him everything. Yukhei joked arouned, calling them a couple, but that didn't really affect Sicheng in any way.

 

And that was the entire day for him. Sicheng ended the night with a peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THIS STORY, WHY DOES IT HAVE SO MUCH SEMI SUPPORT?


End file.
